Blue Eyes
by Eve11
Summary: Kenichi thinks about what he could have done to prevent losing Tima. Then something happens. Oneshot and very quick. Fluffy.


Please excuse my crappy grammar and horrible spelling. Computer went all screwed and everything is messed up so the only thing I can use is WordPad.  
  
~~~  
  
I sat there thinking about what I could have done to save her. I could have prevented her capture. Could have held her tighter. Could have odne so many things that I didn't.  
  
I know I shouldn't blame myself for this but it hurts inside. It really does. Some days I wake up and think about if she were alive, what would we be doing? Would she love me? Was she capable of love? So many unanswered questions and so many answers that couldn't, or woudln't, come to me.  
  
Sometimes I would wake up and see her smiling at me. She looked human. Her hair was human. Her face was human, but the one thing that go me were her eyes. They weren't machanical anymore. They were blue and clear. Real. Just like mine.  
  
Sometimes when I woke up she was smiling. She would say something that I never heard. No words came out her mouth. No sound. Other times she would be crying. Just looking at me, crying. Could she possibly posess human emotions?   
  
I had a dream once. I was standing on top of some heap of ruble and there was her radio sitting there. It was playing a song, slowly huming along as if nothing was happening. I would go out to touch it, but it would shock me and I'd stager back. Then it would glow and she'd be standing there.   
  
"Kenichi," she would say. "Not much longer."  
  
Then I would wake up. Usualy sweating and panting. Fifi often looked at me in the morning when I wouldn't get up until late afternoon. If Fifi could talk I know Fifi would ask me what was the matter.   
  
After the first couple of dreams I became very withdrawn. I would tinker around the small house that I built and try to make something. Try to make something that would bring her back. Other times I would go out and search for that radio. Maybe it held the key to bringing her back. Maybe.  
  
Uncle lent me the book that belonged to that made scientist guy, what was his name? I went through it and it turned out tha Tima was the most advanced robot ever made. Nothing new. It also said that they programed her to learn and behave as a human. Did that mean she could love?  
  
I remember one day I was walking down one of the many deserted streets of Metropolis. There was a flash, maybe a trick of the light, but a flash that came from on of the corners. I decided to check it out, sometimes I wish I didn't.  
  
She stood there. Tima. She stood there, looking at me.   
  
"Who-am-I?" she asked.  
  
"Tima, is that you?" I asked.  
  
"Who-am-I?" she asked again.  
  
I walked forward and she didn't even move. I decided to walk forward and reach out to touch her. To see if she was real. Her arm was soft, warm to the touch. She looked down at my hand.  
  
"Who-are-you?"  
  
"Tima, it's me. Kenichi!" I said desperatly.  
  
"Who-are-I?"  
  
I grabbed her by the shoulders, "Tima, you have to realize. It's me. Kenichi!"  
  
"Who-who-who-who."  
  
Her voice. It was . . . machanical. She was a robot. No, I still loved her. She was her, right?  
  
"Tima, please. It's me. Kenichi."  
  
"You-are-I."  
  
I stared at her. Please, somebody help me. She had to realize it was me. Why couldn't she?  
  
"I-am-you. Ken-i-chi."  
  
"Yes, I'm Kenichi! Remember Tima, you have to!" I said.  
  
"You-are-I. I-am-who?"  
  
Just then I happened to look down and blushed like a schoolgirl. She was naked. Oh, boy. This was not good. Not good at all.  
  
"Ken-i-chi, why-did-you-let-go?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't! I tried, but you fell. I couldn't help it."   
  
"Ken-i-chi, am-I-doing-this-right?" she asked.   
  
What was she talking about? Then I noticed her hand was imitating something. Was she writing? Yes! She was remembering her memories.  
  
"Ro-bot?" she started to stammer. "N-n-n-n-n-o-o-o-o-o!"  
  
She fell to her knees and started shaking, "I am a human! I am! I love! I love! You all lie! Kenichi!!!"  
  
I quickly bent down and picked her up like a baby, "Shhh, Tima it's okay. I'm here now. Every thing will be okay."  
  
Her eyes seemed to glaze over. They turned black then blue.   
  
Human eyes.  
  
"Kenichi? Where am I?"  
  
~~~~  
  
Short and sweet. I don't know if I'll do another chapter. But I like it. Tell me what you think about it. k? 


End file.
